W.W.H. if Voldi got the S.S. when Harry was 5?
by Abby -WCD
Summary: This is a fanfc of what might have happened if Voldemort got the Sorcerer's Stone when Harry was only 5! Please R/R and oh yes, I hope you like it! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

1 Hey! This is yet another one of my fanfics that I wrote awhile ago. It is about what would happen if Voldemort got the Sorcerer's Stone when Harry was only 5. I hope you like it! Remember to R/R! -Abby  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 1  
  
Birthday  
  
Harry slept in his cupboard, dreaming about a man that he looked like with a beautiful woman standing next to him. She had bright, green eyes just like he did because it was his mother.  
  
"Get up boy!" his aunt rapped through the door. Harry shot up, totally awake. He looked around, letting his eyes see where he was.  
  
Whenever he had a dream, he was always in a large house. That was the reason why he had to look around before he knew where he was.  
  
"Get up now or no food for the day!" Harry's Aunt Petunia yelled threw the door. Harry got up and opened the door. His aunt stood there, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Go and dust the house you good-for-nothing five-year-old!" she yelled as she handed him a duster. Harry looked down to the floor and muttered a simple yes.  
  
He walked into the living room and he started to dust. He guessed that the Dursley's had forgotten all about his birthday again. This had happened 2 years in a row now, which made Harry cry when he was put back into his cupboard for the night.  
  
He finished dusting the living room faster than yesterday because he was extremely hungry. When he was done (about 30 minutes later) he walked into the kitchen to find his cousin Dudley eating the last piece of egg.  
  
"Did that taste good honey?" Petunia asked Dudley as he gave a very loud burp.  
  
"Me want more NOW!" Dudley yelled, throwing his plate in Harry's direction. Harry didn't see this for it broke on his chest, ripping his oversized shirt.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, whimpering. The glass that had broken had gotten through his shirt and cut his stomach. His uncle looked over his newspaper to see Harry.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" he yelled, placing down his newspaper and walking over to him.  
  
"D..done," Harry said in a small tone. His uncle lifted one of his big hands and pointed a finger towards the door.  
  
"Go to your cupboard NOW!" he yelled. Harry got up off of the floor, limping towards the door. He felt the tears falling down his cheeks but no one seemed to care.  
  
Harry walked out of the kitchen and into his cupboard. He laid down, clutching his stomach. The pain was immense, to harsh for him to hold back the tears.  
  
"Why, why me? Why did my parents have to go?" Harry said as he was crying. He hatted how he never got any attention, how he was never the one to be special. Dudley got all of the attention while he was always doing chores of some sort.  
  
Every birthday of his was horrible. Last year he did all of his chores and then Dudley was running through the house and he stepped on Harry's foot. Harry fell to the ground and heard a breaking noise. Dudley had broken his mom's favorite vase. He blamed it on Harry who had lost 5 days worth of food.  
  
There was a loud bang as if a gun was being shot. He sat up too fast because he hit his head on the top of the ceiling. There was another loud bang.  
  
He heard the sound of running feet from the other room. Then he heard his aunt's voice.  
  
"We have to go! Dudley, go with daddy! I need to do something,"  
  
Harry heard her footsteps getting louder and louder until they were outside of his cupboard. Then he heard the lock of his cupboard locking and then a sound of running feet.  
  
Harry tried to open his door but it was locked. He banged on it but it didn't give in. Harry heard his aunt scream as a new voice entered.  
  
"Where is he muggle? Tell me!" The voice yelled. It was extremely high- pitched which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickle up.  
  
"In the c..cup...cupboard," she said. Then Harry heard a person falling and a pair of feet coming towards him.  
  
"Alohomora!" the high-pitched voice yelled. Harry heard his cupboard lock unlocking and a swish of air when his door was pulled open.  
  
In the doorway, a large hooded figure stood. He was wearing a long, black cloak. Harry only could see two bright, red eyes from under the hood.  
  
"Harry Potter," the voice said. Then the man reached one hand out for him, which sent Harry screaming. There was a new pain coming from his scar. He fell down as he was continuing to scream. Then he felt two large hands under him.  
  
The man lifted him off of the ground and scooped him into his arms. Harry got a closer look of the man. He was smiling a lipless smile from under his hood.  
  
"Now that I have what I want, it is time to go," the man said. He stepped over Harry's dead aunt's body and out the door.  
  
  
  
N/A: How did you like it? Short, I know but was it good! R/R! Oh yes, I have many other stories out so if you like this one you might like the others...and yes! Should I keep this one up? Should I drop it because it is oh-so-very stupid! Thanks a lot! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Scroll

N/A: Okay! Finally, chapter two for this story. It is really short, I know, but I had to end it before I started into the next chapter! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1 The Scroll  
  
What Harry saw next brought fear to him. On the driveway his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley laid dead, a look of horror upon their faces. The man walked pasted them, not even looking. He was looking ahead, not even reacting when Harry tried to struggle or made any movement at all. Harry closed his eyes so tight that he was just seeing stars, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare and he was going to wake up soon.  
  
The man stopped and Harry opened his eyes to see where the mysterious kidnapper had taken him. There were cats all over the front lawn and a dusty old car in the driveway. Harry recognized it as one house.  
  
Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
Mrs. Figg was a crazy old woman that Harry was always left with when the Dursley's did *family things* which, of course, didn't include Harry. She collected cats and made Harry look at their pictures while she explained the whole cat's history. Harry hated her house; it was a living nightmare.  
  
"Ah yes, our last stop for the night," the man said as he walked to the doorsteps. He let go of Harry with one arm and took out a stick-like- object. Harry knew what the stick-like-object was, but he didn't. It was like waking up from a dream and not knowing what is real and what isn't. It was all too confusing.  
  
Harry only then realized that he had a chance to excape from the man's grasp. For the man wasn't blocking his right with his arm anymore, Harry could slip right through. He was just about to do this but them suddenly he stopped. Harry looked back to the stick-like-object and gave a shudder. He had a feeling that the stick would be able to bring him right back to the man, to control his every move.  
  
The man lifted the stick to the doorknob and spoke the same words that made his cupboard open. Harry didn't know what this strange power was but it was growing inside of him, he could feel it. He knew only one word that could describe it. Magic.  
  
The door flew open and the man stepped inside as if it was his own. He looked around and took yet another step. That was when Harry saw her.  
  
Mrs. Figg was in her kitchen, standing on her tiptoes. Her face was in a cupboard as she took out a can of beans and placed it into a small paper bag. She had a look of horror on her face as she was packing, muttering words to herself.  
  
"Ah, Arabella. We meet again at last," Harry's kidnapper said, clutching Harry even more tightly in his grasp. Mrs. Figg turned from her packing as she heard his voice and dropped a can of peas to the floor. She stared at the man and then looked at Harry, her eyes getting bigger. Fear covered every part of her face now. She looked up at the man in disgust.  
  
"You." she started but the man whispered a few words that made Harry give a small wince of pain. Mrs. Figg stopped her full attention back on Harry. Her eyes only showed worry.  
  
"Now, I want what I came for," The kidnapper said. Mrs. Figg looked up to him and placed a hand in her pocket. She pulled out a scroll and the man took another step closer, his eyes fixed upon it.  
  
"I will only give it to you if you let the boy go," Mrs. Figg said, taking a step of uncertainty backwards. The man stopped, his eye's flickering back up to Mrs. Figg.  
  
"You are pushing it. This is the way we are going to do it. You give me the scroll and I won't kill the boy," The man said. Mrs. Figg looked down at Harry and smacked her lips.  
  
"Let Harry go! What did he ever do to you?" She yelled, giving the man a look of pure loath. The man glared at her and then murmured a spell that made cry out in pain, his whole heart feeling as if it was about to be ripped out of his body. He closed his mouth, not letting himself scream.  
  
"It isn't what he did, it is what he might do. What he might become," the man said to Mrs. Figg. She looked as if she could slap herself but she was still fuming. She took one last look at Harry and them took a shaky hand and held out the scroll. The man took it and pocketed it.  
  
"Now we must be going, but first..." The man said as he raised the stick-like-object up to Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. There was a flash of green light the shaded Harry's eyes for a moment. When the green light faded away, Harry looked down to the ground.  
  
On the ground, Mrs. Figg laid dead.  
  
N/A: That was chapter two. R/R and tell me if I should continue. I am not sure if this is good fic and I am wondering if I should just totally stop. Thanks a bunch for your help!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
